<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Dog by Gamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777096">Candy Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamine/pseuds/Gamine'>Gamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoção, Candy, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dogs, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Pet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamine/pseuds/Gamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol trabalha como fotógrafo de animais e para ajudar uma ONG, faz um sorteio valendo algumas fotos.<br/>Kyungsoo acha legal unir o útil ao agradável: como esqueceu-se de comprar um presente para o amigo secreto do trabalho, dá um bilhete como presente a Baekhyun, que acaba ganhando o sorteio. Mas havia um único problema em seu plano: ele não possuía um bichinho para fotografar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot #105</p><p>Talvez essa história tenha uma parte grande de mim, que dorme nesse momento ao meu lado. Cadela baseada em fatos talvez reais.<br/>Obrigada a quem não desistiu de mim.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyungsoo estava meio nervoso. Meio atrasado, meio ofegante e totalmente fodido. Baekhyun o mataria. Byun Baekhyun faria picadinho de Do Kyungsoo, real oficial. Pegaria ele, fritaria ele e faria um belo purê. Se não fosse pelo atraso, seu falecimento viria no final da noite, quando entregasse o que carregava em mãos. Um envelope que nesse momento começava a derreter com o suor que impregnava suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bebia algo turquesa com gosto de morango (não deveria ser vermelho?) cansado de ver toda a decoração impecável do lugar e ouvir seus colegas conversando felizes. Vejam bem, Baek amava todo mundo ali (alguns apenas suportava, mas ok…) mas realmente se sentia deslocado sem Kyungsoo. Eles eram uma dupla de dois, unidos venceremos, um completava o outro e vice-versa, como feijão com arroz. Era até engraçado imaginar que a amizade dos dois valia tanto quanto um casamento, com a diferença que não se desejavam nem romanticamente nem sexualmente. Respirou fundo ao receber a mensagem de seu amigo avisando que —  FINALMENTE —  havia chegado.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fim de ano era aquela mesma coisa de resoluções, comida, capitalismo, bebida, música alta e pessoas sendo felizes o tempo todo. A empresa onde trabalhavam - uma fintech relativamente nova e com futuro promissor —  decidiu fazer a confraternização no último dia do ano, onde todos já haviam passado o Natal com suas famílias. Oh Sehun, era o patrão inteligente, lindo, rico e boa pinta que havia cedido sua cobertura para o encontro da turma que havia ralado o ano todo e agora colhiam frutos por todo o esforço. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Como disse logo ali em cima, era uma confraternização de fim de ano e não existe festa de tal tipo sem amigo secreto, certo? Pois bem, nosso querido Do tirou seu melhor amigo Baek (sem marmelada) e como estava cuidando de sua mãe que estava doente, (tanto o hospital quanto sua casa ficavam longe do centro comercial da cidade) não teve tempo de comprar o presente. Até tinha a grana separada, mas não deu. Comprar pela internet estava fora de cogitação por causa do prazo de entrega e não queria ir de mãos abanando. Felizmente Baekhyun entenderia (ou não), então teve a ideia brilhante de improvisar, e pensando nisso, apertou o pequeno envelope em suas mãos. E por falar nele, Byun Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso como se dissesse “Está tudo bem?” ao ver seu amigo chegar atrasado.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hospital?” —  Byun questionou ao Do, enquanto servia uma bebida vermelha com gosto de abacaxi (de novo isso?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, eu tô meio exausto, mas vim…” Kyungsoo espiou o embrulho que estava no sofá ao lado de Baek e viu um embrulho rosa, sabia quem era — Seulgi do setor de marketing —  e tentou desconversar quando o amigo questionou onde diabos estava o seu pacote. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do Kyungsoo” — O nome de seu amigo fora pronunciado por nada mais nada menos que um ‘acabei de secar as lágrimas de emoção mas continuo lindo’ Oh Sehun. Ao som de aplausos, Baekhyun observava o tom rosa na face de Kyungsoo, enquanto todos ouviam o discurso de como ele era bom amigo, bom filho e bom funcionário. Funcionário este que ficou embasbacado ao receber um caríssimo kit de viagem contendo uma mala de rodinhas, uma mochila, uma maleta e uma carteira do chefe. Seu corpo gelou ao ver a marca — Italiana ou francesa? Não sabia, mas aquilo devia custar caro pra caralho. Ficou emocionado ao ver que eles sabiam o que precisava — estava com uma mochila com o zíper remendado. E por receber o presente caro, ficou com mais vergonha ainda quando chegou sua vez de entregar para Byun Baekhyun. Apertou o envelope em mãos e seguiu para o meio da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Meu amigo secreto é nada discreto. E eu nem sei porque fiz essa rima.”  riu sem graça, acompanhado por alguns espectadores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele tem sido a minha força não só nesse ano que vem acabando, como também desde que a gente se conheceu. Ele quebra mais galhos do que os que existem na floresta amazônica, cobre meus furos e mancadas, me alimenta e torce por mim. Tem sido foda conciliar faculdade, trabalho e ela no hospital. Eu queria muito agradecer ao Sehun-hyung pela paciência e pelo presente, era exatamente o que precisava pra carregar as coisas pro hospital. E por sempre carregar as coisas pro hospital eu tô morrendo de vergonha pois não tive tempo de comprar o presente que meu amigo merece… Eu to enrolando demais né? Tô nervoso!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Kyungsoo dirigiu seu olhar para Baekhyun, o amigo arregalou os olhos e logo sorriu, indo de encontro ao centro do salão, onde todos observavam. Ao chegar próximo ao outro, levou um pescotapa por ter sido tão misterioso e esquivo. Mas ambos caíram na risada com o fato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byun Baekhyun. Eu realmente queria ter comprado aquele fone de ouvido que você tava namorando, mas infelizmente não tinha dinheiro pra eles. Eu queria te dar alguma coisa de marca, ou gostosa de comer, ou que você pensasse ‘puxa, o meu amigo é legal’. Mas, infelizmente, eu tive que improvisar. E espero que não se importe de receber esses mimos que custaram quase nada, mas é quase como se meu coração tivesse aqui dentro. Obrigado, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun já estava emocionado, e realmente não se importava de receber seja lá o que Kyung aprontou. Parecia uma criança abrindo presentes de aniversário e foi com muita empolgação que abriu o envelope e dentro dele encontrou:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- Uma polaroid dos dois com a fantasia do último Halloween (Baek de Yoda e Kyungsoo de Harry Potter)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um cupom de desconto no EXO’luxion Motel (Motel esse que era de um primo de Do Kyungsoo)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um ticket com os dizeres “DO KYUNGSOO A SEU DISPOR, POR UMA SEMANA (Baekhyun precisava faxinar o seu minúsculo apartamento)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Um bilhete estranho, com o número 0461 e escrito ‘PROMOÇÃO DESABANDONE FOCINHOS, uma parceria Loey Studios e ONG Bee-Toben.’ (Não entendeu direito, depois perguntaria o que diabos era isso.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, eram coisas curiosas demais pra lidar, mas por hora apenas agradeceu o pobre Do que estava meio apreensivo. Claro que amaria tudo, podia ver ali um carinho grande demais. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo eram amigos há tantos anos, vizinhos de apartamento na adolescência embora nunca tenham estudado juntos nessa época. Agora que ambos eram jovens adultos fodidos, cada um tinha um apartamento perto de sua respectiva faculdade. E era no apartamento de Baek, numa manhã de ressaca pós-festa e ‘bebidas gostosas porém duvidosas’ que ambos estavam, com Kyungsoo catando a bagunça do amigo, resmungando o arrependimento de ter se oferecido como empregado doméstico (Baekhyun morava num CHI-QUEI-RO, de acordo com as palavras de Soo) enquanto o mais velho estava esparramado no sofá. A feição de Baekhyun transbordava nostalgia enquanto olhava a fotografia, logo passando para o ticket do motel. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas com quem vou usar isso, criatura?” —  Questionou ao amigo que nesse momento lavava a louça da semana. Finalmente era a última tarefa no dia. Amanhã tinha mais.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei lá, você podia levar aquele cara chinês altão que tava ficando da última vez”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O Lucas? Cara, ele voltou pra Hong Kong há 5 meses…” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E depois dele não ficou com mais ninguém né? Quem vai ser o próximo poste que você vai levar pra cama? Oh Sehun?” —  Baekhyun afundou a cara na almofada. Certo, ele tinha um leeeeeve crush em Sehun, mas todo ser humano pensante tinha. E não tinha culpa se estava na seca há séculos. E muito menos tinha culpa de ter preferência por homens altos. Isso o acompanha, sabe-se lá, desde o ensino médio?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de se jogar no sofá e assistir algo bem genérico na Netflix, Kyungsoo se preparava para ir embora, onde finalmente tomaria um banho e poderia conversar com Nini, a sua mais nova paixonite, uma morena estudante de veterinária que tinha conhecido no Tinder. Com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, se despediu de Baekhyun e assim que estava na porta, com a mão na maçaneta, lembrou-se de algo. “Baek, não esquece que o sorteio do bilhete que eu te dei é hoje a noite, é só entrar no Instagram da ONG que eles farão uma live. Boa sorte!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————————————-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eram 20h e Baekhyun estava puto com Kyungsoo. Tinha esquecido de perguntar sobre esse sorteio, talvez fosse algo da ONG que a Nini fazia parte. Não podia julgar o amigo, apostava que ele tinha comprado dezenas de bilhetes só pra impressionar a mocinha doce que além de estudar para cuidar dos bichinhos, ainda ajudava a acolher os pobrezinhos sem lar.  Deu vários likes nos catioros fofíneos do perfil e a live começou, com uma Nini toda sorridente na companhia de um menino fofo que não aparentava ter mais que 16 anos. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Boa noite, seguimores, estamos aqui nessa noite fria, estão todos quentinhos em casa? Sim? Que bom. Infelizmente, nem todos os bichinhos tem essa sorte. Nesse momento há milhares de cãezinhos passando fome e frio nas ruas de Seul.” —  A voz triste de Nini deu um aperto no peito de Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas com o apoio de todos vocês, estamos com esse projeto lindo pra arrecadar uma graninha para ajudar na castração de cães de rua e também a manter nosso abrigo. Temos aqui alguns prêmios cedidos por alguns colegas e parceiros. Obrigada, pessoal. O Mark aqui vai me ajudar a sortear. O primeiro prêmio é um álbum raro e autografado do EXO, da minha coleção pessoal. O segundo prêmio é um dia de beleza no salão da Sooyoung, o terceiro prêmio é um encontro romântico com o meu amigo DJ Johnny Suh e o quarto grande prêmio é um ensaio fotográfico com o seu pet com o nosso lindo fotógrafo Loey que tá aqui ajudando a gente a filmar. Além disso temos alguns outros mimos para vocês e seus pets. Então vamos lá!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nini era incrivelmente extrovertida e adorava provocar Mark só pra ver o garoto tímido perto de sua noona. Baekhyun riu pois sabia que Kyungsoo estaria assistindo a live e com certeza estaria com ciúmes, embora aquele moleque ainda estivesse na puberdade. Estava divertido acompanhar a live, diversos prêmios saíram e a maioria dos ganhadores já haviam se manifestado nos comentários da live.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Então vamos para o último prêmio, um ensaio todo produzido com nosso fotógrafo oficial da ONG, Loey. Ele vai fazer um ensaio completo com fotos digitais e um pôster do seu bichinho. Ele tá no último período de fotografia e vem ajudado a gente pra caramba. Sigam ele no Instagram, é só ir nos nossos destaques que vão achar o perfil dele. Sem mais enrolações pois já tá ficando tarde, quais os números que saíram agora, Mark?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ ZERO QUATRO SEIS UM” - disse o garoto, mostrando a tela do notebook aberta num site de sorteios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oba, temos então o número sorteado! Se você tem o cupom premiado, é só mandar uma foto pra gente que vamos conferir o número e pegar seus dados para agendar o ensaio. Queremos agradecer a presença de todos que ajudaram a divulgar o nosso projeto, a quem ajudou a vender e principalmente quem se dispôs a doar os prêmios. Boa noite e até a próxima!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun olhava incrédulo o cupom. Não era possível que tivera essa sorte. E o pior, ELE NÃO TINHA NENHUM PET!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Será que eles trocariam o prêmio? Não ligaria de ter as unhas cuidadas por uma manicure, felizmente era vaidoso e sem frescura. Ou talvez ensaio com o bonitão (e alto) Johnny. E agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus dedos foram rápidos em ligar pra Kyungsoo pois era o rascunho de Capeta quem havia dado o presente de grego.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo, seu desgraçado de uma figa, eu te odeio demais, seu projeto de satã, eu ganhei o sorteio, mas eu não tenho nenhum bicho a não ser as baratas que vivem no meu guarda-roup…” —  Baekhyun disse num rompante quando seu amigo atendeu a ligação. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sentia vontade de desligar toda vez que o Baek fazia isso - nem dizia ‘Olá, amigo, tudo bem?’. Bom, ele deveria desligar, estava numa conversa com sua cremosa - Nini, em toda sua glória, sendo a garota mais feliz do mundo comemorando o sucesso da arrecadação da ONG. E por pensar em ONG e tentar entender o que diabos Baekhyun dizia, Kyungsoo respirou fundo e agradeceu aos céus. Seu plano estava certo. A sorte estava ao seu lado, e pela primeira vez desde que havia dado o bilhete pro colega, não se arrependeu nem um pouco. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Certo, Bacon.” —  Baek odiaaaaaava esse apelido, dado por seu ex. QUAL ERA A NECESSIDADE DE TRAZER UMA PIADA IDIOTA DE 2013 À TONA?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não deveria dizer ‘Boa noite, meu amigo lindo, obrigado por me dar um bilhete premiado!’? Inclusive, parabéns, meu caro.” —  Sua voz sarcástica conseguia deixar Baek meio enfezado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aí que tá, Soo. Primeiramente, boa noite luz do luar que banha minhas noites solitárias, tudo bem com vossa senhoria? Eu NUNCA tenho sorte, quando eu ganho algo legal esse prêmio não vai pra mim e, sim, para o meu pet. Ouviu bem? MEU PET!!!! Eu nem tenho um animalzinho, Soo. Eu só tenho Kevin, o cacto, e eu nem sei como ele não morreu até hoje. Será que eles fariam um ensaio de um cacto?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Em primeiro lugar, você já entrou no Instagram do fotógrafo?” —  perguntou Kyungsoo, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Bom, se Baek não tinha citado esse ‘detalhe’, significava que não tinha pesquisado.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu deveria?” —  Baek tinha visto um arroba no cupom, mas preguiçoso como era, havia esquecido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim. Quer dizer, NÃO!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Então tá…” —  A mente de Baek só pensava ‘Ué?’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Primeiro vamos resolver. Eu vou ver com a Nini se cacto entra no lance. Qualquer coisa a gente pega a Xaninha, a lagartixa que vive na cozinha do Jongdae e as baratas do seu guarda-roupa. Aliás, não deveria dedetizar seu quarto, não? Aquilo parece um chiqueiro, principalmente quando você enfurna e fica jogando…” —  Argh! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas é pra isso que eu tô usando o vale-diarista com você, criatura!!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nem me lembre. Então baratas e lagartixa out… Baek, que tal você pegar o Vivi?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Deus me free, aquele cachorro é do demônio, além de me odiar, ele provavelmente aprontaria comigo!” —  Vivi era o doguinho de Sehun, tinha passe livre para andar na empresa, tinha até uma sala! Ele andava de crachá e tudo, e diziam as más línguas que Sehun gastava com pet shop, por mês, mais do que qualquer colega de trabalho gastava em salão. Fora de cogitação. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não pode pegar o Mong?” —  Pelo menos esse cachorro amava Baek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele mora com meu irmão em Jeju, muito complicado. Além de que ele não aguentaria ficar longe de casa, já tá idoso.” —  Rebateu Baek. Saudades de seu irmão e Mong…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Monsieour? Bella?” —  Dessa vez eram os pets da vizinha, a amargurada Senhora Lee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Até poderia, mas a dona Lee me odeia desde quando ela descobriu que eu beijei o filho dela. Disse que sou má influência pro condomínio e que vou pro inferno.” —  Lamentou.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Todos vamos, Baek, todos vamos... Vou ver com a Nini o que ela acha. E se você pegar um gatinho da ONG e sei lá, adotar?” — Era a melhor saída. A mais difícil, porém todos sairiam bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, pode ser…” —  Baek não tava muito certo disso. Mas tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Vou falar com a Nini então e ela dá um jeito de enrolar o Ch… o fotógrafo! É, a gente enrola ele uns dias, dizemos que o Sehun mandou você viajar, sei lá. Só esquece isso por enquanto, ok? Boa noite e dorme bem com as baratas.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Que nojo” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nojo é seu quarto” —  Rebateu Soo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Vem limpar, então, desgraçado... Com a língua!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Não posso, vou usar minha língua nesse fim de semana com a Nini. FINALMENTE!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Que nojo duas vezes. Tchau!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Vai pela sombra!!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nini, isso não vai prestar, tô te falando…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relaxa, Soo… o mais difícil já foi… Nem foi difícil na verdade… Agradeça ao Mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não tem vergonha de ter feito isso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vai valer a pena…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Era o que ambos torciam.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava enrolando o fotógrafo pelo Instagram... Fazia uma semana do sorteio e ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. O fotógrafo Loey era legal e divertido, embora ainda não tivesse visto o rosto dele. Estavam falando através do perfil profissional do fotógrafo no Kakao, por solicitação do mesmo. Sabia que ele estava no último ano de Fotografia e estava montando portfólio, além de ser super amante da natureza, dos animais e etc. Estava tentando virar vegano, mas era realmente muito difícil. Foi super atencioso com as desculpas de Baekhyun, que toda hora inventava algo e omitia não ter um dog. Apenas havia dito que tinha uma vira lata caramelo. E ela chamava Candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Candy não existia, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pois bem…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Era bem tarde da noite, estava voltando da casa de Kyungsoo. O amigo finalmente havia pedido Nini em namoro e tinha feito uma comemoraçãozinha. Rolava os olhos só de pensar em como eles eram melosos, bregas e fofinhos, coisa que nunca imaginaria o amigo sendo. Nini havia dito que na ONG estavam com alguns filhotes e estava quase aceitando pegar um pra si, com o argumento da nova amiga de que seria uma boa companhia. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava pensativo enquanto ouvia Coldplay em seu carro. Aquela banda lembrava de sua paixonite do colégio. Nunca havia se declarado, mesmo com a certeza que não veria Park Chanyeol mais. O mocinho iria embora do país fazer Administração pra seguir carreira nos negócios da família e blablablá. Era nítido seu desconforto com a decisão da família, que nem era tão rica, apenas queriam que Chan fizesse o que eles mandavam.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Felizmente era rápido e bom de reflexo, senão teria atropelado o que quer que fosse que estava no meio da rua. Freou a tempo, ouvindo um choro parecido com o de um bebê. Pegou o celular e ligou a lanterna, indo atrás do animalzinho assustado que quase passara por cima. E lá estava ele, encolhido no meio de um saco preto de lixo. Estava frio, o lugar era um bairro de caráter duvidoso a caminho de casa. Tava com medo de ser perigoso parar ali mas foda-se. Ajoelhou no chão e estendeu a mão devagar, demonstrando que não oferecia perigo. O serzinho indefeso se aproximou com cautela. Nesse momento, Baek não pensou um mísero segundo antes de tirar o casaco e enrolar a criatura que tava tão sozinho. Olhou pro céu, respirou fundo e sem outra opção pegou a criaturinha no colo, levando para o carro.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dava dó ver aquele bichinho medroso. Respirando fundo, Baek pegou o celular e através do viva-voz anunciou:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo, eu acho que fiz uma besteira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam os três olhando a cadela na maca. Felizmente, Nini tinha colegas já formados com consultórios plantonistas, e era no consultório de Joohyun que eles estavam. Ela era jovem porém muito profissional. A paciente então era uma vira-lata caramelo com pouco mais de 1 ano, estava aparentemente bem, sem ferimentos graves, embora muito suja. Estava muito magra e provavelmente sem vitaminas. Tudo seria bem resolvido nos próximos dias, uma missão que esvaziaria o bolso e encheria seu lar de pêlos e necessidades fisiológicas.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E qual vai ser o nome dessa belezinha?” — Joohyun questionou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candy” — Não precisava mais mentir para o fotógrafo. Ela existia.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava lotando sua galeria de fotos de Candy. A cadela ainda estava muito assustada, qualquer coisinha a deixava com o rabinho entre as pernas. Aproveitava que ela estava num soninho gostoso e tirava algumas fotinhas. Ela estava limpinha, com um lacinho no formato de bala colado nas orelhinhas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BBH diz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Olha sua modelo dormindo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Veja como é linda!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Loey diz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> QUE LINDA! Vai ser ótimo fotografar vocês</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BBH diz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Vocês? Mas a foto não é dela?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Loey diz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Ué, achei que o legal seria fazer um ensaio dos dois juntos. Serão 5 sessões, ambiente interno e externo. Pensei no parque que tem indo para Un Village, o que acha?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BBH diz: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Por mim pode ser.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Loey diz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> E a temática, tem alguma preferência?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BBH diz: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Bom, já que o nome dela é Candy, pensei em tudo decorado com doces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Loey diz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Fofos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Digo, fofa!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hehe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BBH diz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Tudo bem então, Loey. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Loey diz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> A gente vai se falando então.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beijos...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pra Candy, quer dizer. Dê um beijinho nela por mim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BBH diz</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> : Ela mandou lambeijos pra você</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>——   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava se apaixonando por Candy. Embora tenha perdido um tênis que amanheceu mastigado e suas roupas pretas estivessem todas cheias de pelinhos da sua amiga, era gostoso passear com ela. Às vezes, ficava pensando no que ela havia passado nas ruas, se tinha nome, se tinha dono, se já tinha apanhado, se já tinha sido amada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas isso não importava mais, certo? Agora ela tava lá com ele. E com Kyungsoo que não era tão fã de cachorros mas não judiava. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Apenas não teria condições de ter” — Ele dizia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu também não achava que teria um animal” — Rebatia Baek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E se um dia a gente for morar junto, como vamos fazer, já que eu tenho 4 cães, 2 gatos, 1 coelho e 2 porquinhos da Índia?” — Argumentou Nini.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morar junto??? Ops, Kyungsoo estava fodido. Apaixonado e fodido. O que dá na mesma!!!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun desceu do carro, pegou a guia de Candy e se aproximou do lugar onde era o estúdio de Loey. Pensava que era algo mais chique e ‘humano’, não imaginava que o lugar tinha muito acessório e coisas de animais. Pelo jeito ele amava muito fazer ensaio de animaizinhos. Realmente gostava do fotógrafo, ele era simpático, divertido, apaixonado por Candy e fã de muitas coisas que gostava. Só não tinha visto seu rosto ainda. Mas isso ia mudar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E pensem no choque que Baekhyun sentiu quando o ser que abriu a porta, todo sorridente, era Park Chanyeol, seu crush do colégio…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi então que tudo fez sentido, finalmente a ficha caindo. Tinha dedo de Kyungsoo e Nini ali. Sabia disso pela forma como eles desejaram ‘boa sorte’ e deram sorrisinhos suspeitos no dia anterior. FILHOS DA PUTA!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finalmente vocês chegaram! Oi, Baek, tudo bem?” — Chanyeol se agachou pra brincar com Candy, que prontamente abanou o rabinho pro novo amigo. Baek ainda processava aquilo. Chanyeol não parecia chocado em lhe ver ali. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Park Chanyeol” — respirou fundo — “Antes de mais nada, você sabia que era eu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim? Mundo pequeno, não é? Eu imaginei mesmo que não iria me reconhecer então não quis estragar a surpresa…” — Coçou a nuca meio incerto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesse ato, Baekhyun pode reparar em como seus cabelos estavam longos, na altura dos ombros. Carambolas, ele estava lindo. Milhões de vezes mais lindo que quando ele era seu crush. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Como tem andado? Nunca imaginei que veria o sorriso de Byun Baekhyun novamente...” — Enquanto ajeitavam as coisas do estúdio, Baek e Chan se atualizaram, com Baek feliz em ver que o ex-colega havia largado o que era imposto (Faculdade de Administração) e ido fazer o que tanto amava. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Parecia que o tempo não havia passado, Chanyeol continuava o mesmo bobão de anos atrás, o mesmo Chan que vivia fazendo piadas inofensivas e trocadilhos piores ainda. Eles nunca foram amigos de fato, apenas colegas que estudavam e riam juntos. Baek nunca se declarou e nem sabia se Chan curtia homens. Aquele reencontro estava mexendo consigo. Agora um ‘E SE…’ surgia em sua mente, enquanto Chanyeol fotografava ele e Candy em poses fofas e engraçadas. Embora fotografar animais fosse tão difícil quanto uma criança, pelo fato de não pararem quietos, Loey era um excelente profissional, conseguia deixar tudo bem divertido. Se ele continuasse no ramo, faria muito sucesso. Disso não tinha dúvidas, ao descobrir que o pôster gigante que seu patrão ostentava na sala de estar, onde posava um Vivi todo pomposo, era fruto de trabalho de Loey.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No final do ensaio, trocaram números, não iriam mais ficar só no chat do Instagram.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os ensaios evoluíram, as conversas também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sempre encontrava motivo pra mandar mensagem pra Chanyeol, às vezes (ou quase sempre) usando Candy como desculpa. A cadela era sua melhor amiga agora (Kyungsoo havia perdido o posto após assumir que havia feito tudo de propósito, pois queria que Baek reencontrasse o crush e tentasse algo dessa vez). Estavam no parque da cidade fazendo fotos com a temática piquenique. Chanyeol estava com as mãos (enormes, por sinal) na barriguinha de Candy para ajustar uma posição legal, enquanto sua cliente mastigava um ossinho. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek? Você levou a Candy num veterinário quando adotou ela?” — Nesse ponto Baekhyun já tinha assumido toda a história e origem da adoção de Candy (fato que fez Chanyeol gargalhar). Ao ouvir a frase, o dono da cadela se assustou com o semblante preocupado de Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu levei ela na Joohyun e ela tava bem. Inclusive já tomou as vacinas e vitaminas.” — Baekhyun se aproximou dos dois. Oh céus, e se sua filha estivesse doente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certo. Eu conheço a Joo, ela é minha ex e ainda somos amigos. Vamos levar a Candy lá pois tem algo que tá me preocupando.” — Baek nem teve tempo pra assimilar a informação de que Chan era ex da veterinária, apenas juntou suas coisas e seguiu Chan. Estavam com o carro enorme de seu crush. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bae Joohyun tinha o semblante profissional enquanto apalpava a cadela que com os olhinhos pedia socorro pro seu papai. Pediu pra sua assistente Yeri levar a cadela pra outra sala e chamou Chanyeol e Baek pra conversar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu peço desculpas por não ter percebido na primeira consulta, embora ache que seria muito improvável perceber pelo tempo. Parabéns, Baek… Você será vovô. E Chanyeol, Se prepara pois terá um ensaio de gestante pra fazer. Candy está gravidinha! — O sorriso que Joohyun dava ao dar a notícias não combinava com a cara de pânico que Baekhyun tinha. Foi necessário ser amparado por Chanyeol, pois estava incrédulo. Candy ia ter filhotes e ele não sabia lidar com isso. Mal tinha espaço!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“E agora, o que eu faço???” — O desespero o deixava dramático.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek, não é o fim do mundo, não é como se fosse sua filha adolescente de 15 anos que estivesse grávida. Você tem o Kyungsoo, a Nini que vai surtar de felicidade, a Joohyun que é uma profissional maravilhosa…” — Chanyeol chegou mais perto, colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse docemente, dando-lhe um lindo sorriso. — “E, principalmente, você tem a mim!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se Candy era mimada, agora então, estava insuportável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam próximos, agora então, estavam grudados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Começou com visitas ocasionais para Candy, depois um jantarzinho com Baek assumindo que tinha um crush em Chanyeol. E olha só, era recíproco desde o colégio. Perderam tempo à toa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foram muitas fotinhas fofas com a barriguinha de grávida, foram longas noites pensando em nomes para os filhotes que não haviam nascido ainda — seriam todos de heróis da Marvel.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fizeram até um chá de filhotes, com a presença de Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Nini, Mark, Joohyun e sua assistente Yeri. Até Sehun apareceu! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Candy era um bichinho sem lar, sem amor, passava frio, fome, tinha medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora ela era mimada, amada e, às vezes, ficava até com vergonha alheia ao presenciar aqueles dois bobos que claramente estavam apaixonados. Até ela em sua infinita sabedoria canina percebia isso.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Candy deu à luz 7 filhotes gordinhos (3 machos e 4 fêmeas) na mesma noite que Chanyeol puxou Baekhyun para um beijo enquanto assistiam um filme. Baekhyun pôde contar com os braços fortes de Chanyeol enquanto surtava. Mas deu tudo certo, todos passaram bem. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o último filhote fora doado para uma família que tinha visto uma foto dos bebês numa rede social (com a vigilância de Nini e Soo), Chanyeol e Baekhyun já estavam namorando. Inclusive, usaram muito bem o cupom de desconto no Motel.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Algum tempo depois, Chanyeol soltou um “Amor, que bom que a Candy foi castrada né? Assim quando vocês forem morar lá em casa ela não vai ficar grávida do Toben…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sentia que poderia morrer feliz. Tinha amigos maravilhosos, um emprego estável (fora efetivado e promovido na empresa), um namorado perfeito que em breve seria promovido a noivo. Se antes sofria por não ter um animal, agora teria 2 cachorros. E quem sabe eles dão ouvidos aos colegas da ONG e a família não aumenta?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>